Emotivity - Morality
by Macose Brok
Summary: On their way to school, Neisan and Burukku get lost in a mysterious world. Can they escape the dangers within? Sequel to Emotivity - The Prologue. Prequel to Capacity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Sidewalk**

Neisan and Burukku were walking to school. However, when they got close to it, they saw a different building in the distance.

A sign pointing towards the mysterious building was faded, but the word 'Mogeko', could be read.

"Huh? Mogeko... never even heard of it.",said Neisan

They ventured on. Eventually, they passed a poster that said: **Make peace with Prosciutto.**

"Prosciutto?",asked Burukku, Neisan shrugged.

They passed another poster that read:

 **The 1st to 31st of every month is Prosciutto Day!**

 **Eat Prosciutto for world peace!**

 **Cosmic peace! Perfect serenity!**

 **The impermanence of all things!**

"That's just everyday...",said Burukku

And another poster:

 **Know thyham**

"Alas! Where is thy ham... let?...",said Neisan

And another:

 **The cuckoo sings not;**

 **so kill it and grill it raw.**

 **That will sure show it.**

"Poor cuckoo.",said Burukku

And another:

 **Round and round and round it goes.**

 **Where does it stop? Mogeko Castle!**

"Mogeko Castle... is that that weird building up ahead?",asked Burukku

"Must be, the sign that was faded back there, clearly said 'Mogeko'.",replied Neisan

They passed another poster that read:

 **Got stiff shoulders, bad back?**

 **We recommend:**

 **PROSCIUTTO ! ! !**

"Whoa whoa whoa...",said Neisan

"? I feel someone watching...",said Burukku

"Hmm. Where in the world are we?",asked Neisan aloud, but to no avail, as Eiden did not speak up.

They passed another poster:

 **Eat Prosciutto! Delicious Prosciutto!**

"What's been with these weird posters? How much can you like Prosciutto...?",asked Neisan

"It's seriously starting to not look like a word anymore. Like bling.",replied Burukku

"This place is weird. Why did we end up here?",asked Neisan

"Dunno, we should head back.",replied Burukku

However, when they turned around, they came face to face with a mysterious creature. It had yellow fur and cat like ears, and stood upwards.

"Mogege!",said the creature

"I...it talked?",asked Neisan

"Yeah, I can talk, moge.",replied the creature

The creature took a sniff at the air and said:

"You're both pretty cute, huh!"

"W...what?",asked Burukku

"High schoolers, right?! Moge-tans love high schoolers!",replied the creature,"Mogegegege..."

The creature then took on a meticulous pose and yelled out:

"Hey guuuuuuuuuys!"

Suddenly, more of the strange creatures appeared behind the first one.

They all had something to say:

"Mogege!"

"Moge! Mogemogemoge!"

"Moge Moge."

"Pant, Pant... Mogege!"

"Mogeee!"

"You and Moge-tans... Wanna have fun?",asked the first creature

Neisan and Burukku slowly started to back away from the creatures.

"It's alright! We'll be gentle.",said the creature when he saw this,"Right, guys?"

"Yeah!",the others replied.

A voice sounded in Burukku and Neisan's heads:

 **Run, and don't stop running.**

They ran in the opposite direction, toward the mysterious building.

Eventually, they lost the creatures.

"T-They're gone...",said Burukku

"...Is this a dream?",asked Neisan

"I had the most confusing dream about space cats last night.",replied Burukku,"I'm pretty sure that we're awake."

"What's going on?",asked Neisan

"My phone has no reception, either...",replied Burukku

"...But if we retrace our steps, those yellow things...oh yeah, what we're those things?",replied Neisan

"Cats...? N-No... they were talking...",replied Burukku

"This place... and those creatures.",said Neisan

"I just have one bad feeling after another.",replied Burukku

They walked towards the building while passing some signs:

 **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**

 **Now's the time to turn back.**

 **You sure?**

 **Don't you remember?**

They entered the building...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Mogeko Castle**

When they got inside, they glanced around the lobby.

"What a strange castle...",mused Neisan

"What's with that... art?",asked Burukku

Suddenly, a locking sound was heard behind them.

 _" **!** "_

"W-We're locked in.",said Neisan

"Mogege! Hello there!",said a voice behind them.

Burukku and Neisan turned around, behind them were twenty-four of the strange yellow creatures.

"Welcome to Mogeko Castle!",said the yellow creature at the front of the lot,"Good evening, dear Burukku and dear Neisan!"

"How do you know our names?",asked Burukku

"My name doth be Mogeko. I know everything about thee!",replied Mogeko

( _Stalker Alert!_ ),thought Burukku and Neisan

"Come! Let us play! In a sexual sense!",said Mogeko,"Mogege!"

"Moge-tan goes fiiiiirst !",said one of the Mogekos in the group

"Huh? Hold on. WHO goes first?",asked Mogeko, turning back to the group

"Huh?"

"Huh? Say what?"

"Beat it"

"Shaddup."

"Oh?",the Mogekos are starting to get furious

"Think this is a game?!"

"Oh yeah?! bring it on!"

"Mogege mogege mogege mogege!",the Mogekos are getting riled up

While the Mogekos were chanting at each other angrily, Burukku and Neisan slipped through the door behind the Mogekos.

"Huh? Where's the highschoolers?",asked one of them.

Everyone went silent with realization.

"Oh.",said Everyone

* * *

Neisan and Burukku were clutching their heart's in a hallway.

"This way...",said a voice behind the next door

"H-huh?"

"I'll lend you my help."

"Come this way."

Neisan and Burukku enter the room.

"Hello. Welcome.",said a Mogeko, sitting at a table and drinking tea and eating biscuits.

"No need to fear me. I won't attack you."

"I much prefer... to just sit here and drink tea, you see."

"And don't worry, the Mogekos won't come here. Since they're eating..."

"Who the hell are you?",asked Burukku

"Me? A Somewhat Strange Mogeko... Yes, you can call me that.",replied Mogeko

(Kind of long for a name...),thought Neisan

"Oh, please, do take a seat.",said Somewhat Strange Mogeko

"So you wish to escape the castle?"

"...Yes.",replied Burukku

"I see. Yes, well, naturally.",replied Somewhat Strange Mogeko

"... Then you must set your sights on the upper floors."

Upper...?",asked Burukku

"Yes, at this point, I highly doubt you will be able to go out the front door.",replied Somewhat Strange Mogeko,"...Now that it's been locked."

"You may have realized, but this is not a normal world. Normally, humans should not wander in... It is a lonely world known to none... Quite transient, in fact, as everything is practically imaginary... That's the kinds of beings Mogekos are... Ah yes, and I believe you both arrived on the sidewalk? How do I know? Word travels fast on the Mogeko Network. ...Yes, and that sidewalk is one-way. You will not be able to take it back to your own world. ...Regardless, there is a door at the top of this castle that will return you to the world you belong to. Do you distrust me? Perfectly reasonable, as I too am a Mogeko... I suppose you fear them? My apologies... They are quite deranged. They will do frightful things should they catch cute high schoolers like you both. I've seen it many times myself... that is why I do not want you to end up that same way."

"Huh? Other humans who came here?",asked Neisan

"...Do you really want to know?",asked Somewhat Strange Mogeko

"No that's fine!",replied Burukku

"Yes, probably for the best. ...Ah, that's right. I'll give this to you..."

Somewhat Strange Mogeko gave Burukku a katana!

"Now, go. Time is running out.",said Somewhat Strange Mogeko,"...Don't let the Mogekos catch you."

After going through a few hallways, Neisan and Burukku stop to rest.

"Just how many of these Mogeko things are there...?",asked Neisan

"Lets not think about it... Have to focus on escape!",replied Burukku

She turns to glare at the lone Mogeko in the room.

"Mogege. 3",said the Mogeko blushing

Neisan and Burukku quickly left the room.


	3. Bad End 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **"Assimilation"**

Burukku and Neisan were engulfed in darkness.

"What... did I come for?",asked Burukku

"Why am I here?",asked Neisan

"Who... am I?",asked Burukku

"I... I am...",said Neisan

They became one.

With the darkness of Mogeko Castle...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Bread. Rice. Prosciutto.**

When Burukku and Neisan walked into the room and locked the door behind them, they saw that this room was colored red, and looked like a path outside.

"This is still indoors, right?",asked Neisan,"But nevermind that!"

"I feel like the more we progress, the more we're going a wrong way...",replied Burukku

They began walking down the red road infront of them. When they came near the end, they saw a Mogeko walk towards them.

"Hellooooo! *",said Mogeko,"Now! Time for a question!"

"Wha...-"

"You can eat bread rolls, or bread pudding... But what bread can you not eat?",asked Mogeko, in a very "gameshow" manner.

"A breadboard.",answered Burukku

"Bzzzt! Too bad! You can eat a breadboard!",replied Mogeko

"No, you can't.",replied Burukku

"You can! Although the Mogeko who did died the other day!",said Mogeko

"Doesn't that mean you can't?",asked Neisan

"Incidentally, the correct answer was bread containing potassium cyanide!",replied Mogeko,"Of course, the Mogeko who ate that definitely died too!"

"..."

"Well, now...",said Mogeko suddenly,"Back to my room to sleep!"

The Mogeko then suddenly vanished. What was he here for...?

Burukku and Neisan went through the door to get to the next room. When they got in, they saw a Mogeko eating something red...

"Are you aware?! Of how tasty chili peppers are?!",yelled the Mogeko stuffing his face.

The Mogeko then promptly spontaneously combusted, and all that was left of him was ashes.

Burukku and Neisan walked through the room and looked at all the paintings... of a Mogeko.

"Surprised? It's nooothing!",yelled Mogeko

Because of not paying attention to the paint can that he was helping to get on the balcony, the paint can fell on him and broke. The Mogeko got knocked out and was thereby covered in red paint. Then, the Mogeko on the balcony promptly fell off.

Neisan and Burukku went into the next room, where they witnessed two Mogekos in a conversation.

"I hear them... I hear... The screams of the soul...",murmured a Mogeko

"Huh?",replied the Mogeko next to him, looking confused

And again, Neisan and Burukku went into the next room, that had a large portrait of a Mogeko turned around.

They stared at this painting.

"What's the deal with these paintings?",asked Neisan

"They're so disturbing...",replied Burukku

"Not at all!",said ?

"W-Where'd that come from?!",asked Burukku, as they looked around

"I'm right here...",replied ?

Burukku and Neisan looked back at the painting. Suddenly, the Mogeko in the painting turned around to face them, and then stepped out of the painting.

"You can't run from me...",threatened Mogeko

They ran away.

"Hey, wha... hold up!"

When they got in the next room, Burukku locked the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP!",yelled Mogeko on the other side of the door

"HAAAAAAAAH! GRRRAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!",screamed Mogeko as he pounded at the door.

"Think you can run from me?!"

"OPEN!"

"I'll do untold things if you don't open! Or also if you do!"

"Dammit! Now I really wanna!"

"Come out already!"

"Quit that knockin'! Quiet out there!",said a Mogeko at a table, reading a book and looking annoyed

Neisan and Burukku look at a box near the door. This box smells of rotting meat. Next to the box, there's a headless Mogeko.

"...",said Headless Mogeko

They went up to the door and next to it, was a Mogeko gleefully munching on prosciutto.

"Yummy prosciutto! Praise be to Prosciutto!",said Mogeko

They took away the prosciutto.

"Why'd you do thaaaaat?! Give it BAAAAAA-AAAAAAAACK!",complained Mogeko, sobbing

They went into the next room, that looks like a nest.

There, they see another Mogeko.

"Prosciutto is so tasty it makes my brains into ham.",said Mogeko,"But I eat so much every meal that I want to barf!"

"Can't you just... stop...?",asked Neisan

"No thanks.",replied Mogeko

Burukku and Neisan went into the next room.

"Ah, good day!",said ?

They stand there staring at a Mogeko with pixie wings.

"They're a noisy bunch aren't they? No decency, I say... That's why I hate them so. Why must we be on the same floor...",said ?,"Oh, pardon my lack of introduction. I am the Prosciutto Fairy."

( _Ahh, another weird one..._ ),thought Burukku and Neisan

"I've heard about you! Why, you're both the talk of the castle.",said Prosciutto Fairy

"Huh?! But we only just got here?!",said Burukku

"My! Don't you know that's just the kind of place Mogeko Castle is? Surely you're coming to understand this castle, yes, dears?",stated Prosciutto Fairy,"Though quite unlucky that you'd wander into such a place..."

"..."

"My, what a pickle. I wish I could help... Hmm, yes...",mused Prosciutto Fairy, while eating a literal pickle,"...Aah! I know, I'll give you this!"

Prosciutto Fairy gave Burukku and Neisan each a key.

"Now, go.",said Prosciutto Fairy

They went into the next room, and went up a ladder to the next floor.

"They went, moge.",said Mogeko

"Moge, yep.",replied Mogeko

"At this rate...",started Mogeko

"Everything will be...",continued Mogeko

"Just as Moge-Mu planned.",finished Mogeko

"Mogegegegege.",laughed both Mogekos


	5. Bad End 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **"Insects"**

Neisan and Burukku open the door next to the one they needed to go through instead.

Countless Mogeko larvae swarmed Burukku.

Mogekos are born from eggs.

Mogekos hatch.

They hatch... from eggs.

The eggs...


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I do not own Cry of the Unseen.  
**

* * *

 **Defective**

When they came up to the next floor, they found themselves in some sort of sick bed room. In this room there was a single Mogeko, and it saw the pair.

"The secrets to youth are soymilk, being early to bed and early to rise... and soymilk, moge.",said Mogeko in sick bed

Neisan and Burukku go into the next room, where they see a Mogeko standing in the corner, looking depressed.

"My friend died of hay fever...",muttered the Mogeko to himself

They go to the next room, where they see three Mogeko: 1 dead, 1 pondering, and one skulking.

"I-I didn't mean to kill him...",murmured the skulking Mogeko,"H-He... made fun of Moge-Mu..."

The pondering Mogeko, on the other hand, was pondering existence...

"Just what is the cosmos...",said pondering Mogeko

They go into the next room, where they see a cowering Mogeko hiding in a bed.

"I have nightmares every night where I dig a pitfall and get yelled at.",said the cowering Mogeko

Burukku and Neisan enter the next area. In this room, there are bookshelves full of porn, except for two volumes.

Neisan picked out one of the two volumes.

 _Cry of the Unseen_ :

"Do you consider yourself kind? You don't get to decide that. It's decided in the unconscious. Even if you believe you are cold-hearted, you may be warm and emotional inside. ...And THEY will sniff it out. They will be lured by your kindness, and they will drag you away."

Meanwhile, Brooke pulled out the other one of the two volumes.

 _Defect Hunting_ :

"We Mogekos are a single entity. All Mogekos are one from beginning to end. But in recent years, "defects" of unknown origin have been observed. They think differently from us Mogekos, and make themselves our enemy. Defectors may pose a threat to the Mogeko Kingdom... If one is found, dispose of it immediately. Also, defects don't make very good hamburgers."

"Whaaatcha reading?", said ?

Suddenly, a group of Mogeko came in the room and surrounded them.

" No more, moge! Can't take it no more, moge!",said Mogeko,"Playtime is over!"

"Huh?! W... Wha...!",said Neisan

"Mogege!", laughed the Mogekos, as they picked Neisan and Burukku up and carried them out of the room.

" Where're we takin' them?",asked one of the Mogekos carrying Neisan

"Leave the highschool girl in one of those cells.", replied the Mogeko not doing any of the work," Besides, the guy's chained up."

" What about this one?",replied the carrier Mogeko

"We'll bring the highschool boy down to the neverbeforeseen basement levels.", replied the slacker Mogeko

" Uh... What?",asked Carrier Mogeko

"Just bring him to the basement.", replied Slacker Mogeko

" You're noisy... You know how late it is?",said ?

"Shut the hell up, defect!", barked Slacker Mogeko

" Is that you, Slacker Mogeko? Slacking at your job already?",mused defect Mogeko

"I lost one pound in fitness training, so I'm gonna slack off for a month.", replied Slacker Mogeko, as Carrier Mogeko stumbled as he carried Neisan down to the basement floors.

The Mogekos locked Burukku in the cell with Defect Mogeko, then left to go discuss on how to play with her.

Once they were gone, Burukku took out the key that the Prosciutto Fairy had give her and unlocked the cell door.

"! Hey, miss, could you uh, unlock these chains?", asked Defect Mogeko," I can help you get to the top floor."

Burukku unlocked Defect Mogekos chains.

"Oh yeah, that key? Works anywhere in the castle. Well, almost anywhere.", said Defect Mogeko," The locks're almost all the same."

"Wha... Then what's the point of locks?",asked Burukku

" Don't ask me...",replied Defect Mogeko, looking just as confused as her

They walked down the long hallway.

"I didn't do anything wrong... I just don't like Prosciutto...", murmured Defect Mogeko, as the finished walking down the very long hallway.

Burukku and Defect Mogeko went into the next room, where there are several cages lined up against the wall. In these cages, resided feral Mogeko. And as soon as they saw the pair, they roared and started hammering and throwing themselves bodily at the bars of their cages, trying to get to Burukku and Defect Mogeko... for another reason entirely. They don't get fed, you see.

" Hahah. These guys seem more energetic than usual.",said Defect Mogeko,"Don't worry, they're not gettin' out. ...Probably."

They left the room.

They entered a room that was like a giant ramp. The room also looked like a pool of blood had gushed out and stained everything red.

"Ugh... This place always gives me the creeps.", said Defect Mogeko

They went on walking up the Ramp of Blood.

" Think of the castle as having infinite space... It's always expanding and contracting.",said Defect Mogeko

"Same for us Mogekos..."

"There was a temporary parasite infection that spread through the castle real quick. Seems it got in the Prosciutto..."

"70 percent of Mogekos died then."

Eventually, they got to the next door.

"Friend of mine's just ahead.", said Defect Mogeko

"... But they're a Mogeko, right?", asked Burukku

They went into the room, and saw a Mogeko sitting in a pool of blood. This Mogeko was coincidentally colored red, instead of yellow.

"... You're here.", said ?," Didn't think you were alive."

"Long time no see, Blood Spirit.", replied Defect Mogeko

"... Be careful. You know... ...what awaits there.", replied Blood Spirit

A smaller, chibi version of Blood Spirit suddenly appeared in the room.

"...My servant. He'll send you. To the next room.", said Blood Spirit," I'll pray for your safety."

Suddenly, everything went blood red and the chapter suddenly ended.


	7. Bad End 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **"Meat Party"**

Suddenly, the bars on the cages vanished and the Mad Mogekos piled out noisily.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!",said Mad Mogeko

"Gah! W-What the?!",said Defect Mogeko in surprise.

The Mad Mogekos grabbed hold of Defect Mogeko and pulled, ripping him apart. They then proceed to devour his remains. After this, the surround Burukku and begin ripping her apart and devouring her flesh. Burukku screamed as she was being eaten alive.


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Psy-Ko**

Burukku and Defect Mogeko woke up in a new room. On the floor before them, was the servant of Blood Spirit, dead upon teleportation. They go to the next room, where they see a Mogeko shaking and drinking tea.

"Shh, quiet... Don't want her to get mad.",warned Mogeko ominously

They go into the next room, which was surprisingly cold. Even more surprising, was that there was snow inside this room. In the room were a few white-furred Mogeko. And Snowmoges, possibly made by the white Mogekos.

"Where art thou, General...",said white Mogeko, sorrowfully,"We're going back to Russia once we find our general.

Defect Mogeko and Burukku find a note on the floor: Hashaskys... While they look like us Mogekos, they're totally different creatures.

After reading this, they go into the next room, a lone Mogeko is sitting on the floor.

"It's so empty. Just like my soul...",said the Mogeko, apathetically

They go into the next room and see four Mogekos having a little tea party... they look frightened.

"Sniff... I wanna cry... But I'll be crucified if I do...",said one Mogeko

"Just be quiet and it'll be fine... It'll all be fine...",replied the Mogeko next to him

"I'm scared... I'm scaaared...",said the third Mogeko

"I-It's okaay, guys... She won't be mad if we behave...",replied the last Mogeko, eating a biscuit.

Burukku and Defect Mogeko head through the hallway.

"The Mogekos on this floor seem pretty downtrodden... I mean, they all look so sad.",said Burukku

"...Yeah, no doubt.",replied Defect Mogeko,"In a way... this may be the most frightening floor of 'em all."

"?"

"...A certain person controls this floor.",replied Defect Mogeko, slowly

"What kind of person...?",asked Burukku

"...It's ruled by... Moge-ko.",replied Defect Mogeko nervously,"...Well, we wanna avoid her if possible. Almost no chance we'd beat her."

* * *

"Ooh! I have a visitor!",said ?,"Ehehe... Visitors must be welcomed, mustn't they?"

 **"Mooogegegegege..."**

* * *

They go into the next room, which was filled with countless crucified Mogeko. The sign in the middle of the room said: All ye Mogeko, return to blood.

"We don't seem to have been noticed by her.",said Defect Mogeko

 **"You called?",said ?** ,"Ahah... Ahahahah! * Hellooooo there!"

A girl with yellow hair and wearing a red dress suddenly appears.

"It's Moge-ko!",said Defect Mogeko

"Eheheh! Hello, hello, nice to meet you! It's me, the lovable Moge-ko! *",said Moge-ko

"How long have you been watching us?",asked Defect Mogeko

"Pretty much the start, I guess? Mooogegege.",replied Moge-ko,"...Like, you think I'd let you know I was watching?"

"Are you a Mogeko, too?",asked Burukku

"Ahaha! You highschoolers are such cuties...",replied Moge-ko,"Hey, tell me! Do you... like Moge-ko?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't like Moge-ko, then you diiiiie!",explained Moge-ko

Moge-ko walks towards Burukku and Defect Mogeko steps inbetween them.

"Hey, dummy! You getting in Moge-ko's way?",said Moge-ko, frustrated

They stare at her.

"Mogeee... ...You're getting me peeved.",said Moge-ko

 **"AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGAGAGA!",laughed Moge-ko,** "So hey, hey!"

 **"MOGE-KOMOGE-KOMOGE-KOMOGE-KO",laughed Moge-ko,** "Oh hey! The other day I stepped on a snail!"

"That was super fun! Crunch! Smoosh! ...Hah! Hee!", **rambled Moge-ko,"Mr. Snail DIED 'cause Moge-ko KILLED IT."**

They take a step back.

"Sooo! I gotta kill you guys too! Gotta gotta gotta!",said Moge-ko

Defect Mogeko and Burukku turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"H-Huhhh?",said **Moge-ko, confused,"WAIT THE HELL UP!"**

"Ohh, pleeeeease come baaack!",said Moge-ko as she realised that they were running from her

"Hey, now, why are you runniiing?",asked Moge-ko,"No, no, I wanna plaaay!"

Moge-ko stands there thinking.

"...Ooh, I see! It's tag! *",said **Moge-ko,"I'LL chase ya to your GRAVES!"**

"Let's have a fun chase!",said **Moge-ko running after them,"That ends when you DIEEEEE!"**

Burukku and Defect Mogeko continued to be stubbornly chased around by Moge-ko... for quite some time.

Eventually, they lose her in the maze-like rooms.

Burukku and Defect Mogeko come across a depressed Mogeko drinking tea.

"We're such pathetic beings...",said Depressed Mogeko,"There's no hope for the future..."

Tea of Sorrow. It's Cold and Grave.

They enter a room that looks like a mini-tavern.

"Everyone's emotionally frail thanks to Moge-ko's tyranny.",said Barkeep Mogeko

"Ahh... the sorrow... my heart weeps...",murmured the Mogeko sitting next to the Barkeep

They go into the next room, which was colored pink and had several stuffed anim- uh Mogekos.

"Whoa...? Things got cute all of a sudden...",said Burukku

"...Maybe this is Moge-ko's room.",wondered Defect Mogeko

They look around the room. On all of the Stuffed Toy Mogekos, was a sign. It said: A Mogeko who wailed in agony on the cusp of death once more goes down into a land of darkness...

They head into the room west of here and discover a crucified Mogeko, with angel wings and a halo.

"A crucified Mogeko here, too...?",asked Burukku

"...I was wondering why I hadn't seen you... so this is why.",said Defect Mogeko,"Hasu... So even you fell into Moge-ko's grasp..."

"...Well, I didn't think I'd get caught either...",coughed Hasu,"I recall there's a secret passage."

"A secret passage?",pressed Defect Mogeko, concerned

"Under Moge-ko's bed in her room... should be a passage to the next floor...",replied Hasu, hacking

"Got it.",said Defect Mogeko

Hasu nodded and fell limp.

Hasu died.

Hasu ascended to heaven.

A place without sorrow, Prosciutto Paradise.

Mogekos...

All Mogekos return to blood.

...These Mogekos are then shown to paradise.

The soul of Mogeko is one again.


	9. Bad end 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I don't own the poem at the end.  
**

* * *

 **"Toy"**

Defect Mogeko and Burukku left Moge-ko's room. Only to find Moge-ko right in front of them.

"Heh",giggled Moge-ko

* * *

Defect Mogeko and Burukku are both crucified on wooded crosses. Defect Mogeko has more scarrs and is now blind, and Burukku is stark naked.

"Mooogegegegege!",laughed Moge-ko,"You're mistaken trying to find reason in this castle at all!"

A group of Mogeko peek in the room nervously.

"In fact, do you have a reason?",asked Moge-ko

"W-What do you mean by...",replied Burukku

 **"Do you really wanna go home?",asked Moge-ko** ,"Hey... Do you?"

"Of course.",replied Burukku

"Well... I suppose fooling yourself is one way to live, isn't it? But Moge-ko hates that...",said Moge-ko,"Starting today, you'll be **Moge-ko's toy!** "

A Mogeko comes into the room.

"That's not fair, Moge-ko... share them with Moge-tans, too...",said Mogeko

"Ohh?!",said Moge-ko

Mogeko backs out of the room slowly, shaking. Moge-ko looks disappointed and turns back to Burukku and Defect Mogeko with a grin, eyes turning red.

* * *

 _ **Death brings peace for those who are loved.**_

 _ **But for those who didn't,**_

 _ **It simply brings nothing.**_


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I don't own the song.  
**

* * *

 **Basement**

Neisan was thrown into a cell by Carrier Mogeko, who left to report to Slacker Mogeko. After he left, Neisan saw 4 Mogekos stand up in the cell next to his. They began singing:

" _We are small but we are many_

 _We are many but we are small_

 _We were here before you rose_

 _We will be here when you fall._

 _We have teeth and we have tails_

 _We have tails and we have eyes_

 _We were here before you fell_

 _You will be here when we rise._

 _We have eyes and we have nerveses_

 _We have tails we have teeth_

 _You'll all get what you deserveses_

 _When we rise from underneath._ "

When they finished singing, the Singer Mogekos in the other cell went back to sleep.

"What was that all about?",asked Neisan

"Hush! And shush! Say nothing, for Moge-Mu might be listening!",whispered a voice urgently

"Huh?",Neisan turned around, and saw three adolescents that appeared faint and translucent.

They were floating a bit and appeared downtrodden.

"What happened to you all?",asked Neisan,"How did you come here?"

"It left us here.",replied one of them,"It stole our hearts, and it stole our souls, and it took our lives away, and it left us here, and it forgot about us in the dark."

"How long have you been here?",asked Neisan

"So very long a time.",replied another one,"Time beyond reckoning."

"Why don't you just leave? Is Moge-Mu really that dreadful?",asked Neisan

"That is why we could not leave here, when we died.",replied the third one,"It kept us, and it fed on us, until now we've nothing left of ourselves, only husks."

"What would it do to me?",asked Neisan, worriedly

"It will take your life and all you are and all you care for, and it will leave you with nothing, but mist and fog. It'll take your joy. And one day you'll awake and your heart and soul will be gone. A hush you'll be, a wisp you'll be, and a thing no more than a dream on waking, or a memory of something forgotten.",they explained

"Why don't you three come with me?",offered Neisan

"We wish that we could.",replied a Teen Ghost,"But it has our hearts in it's keeping. Now we belong to the dark and to empty places. The light would shrivel us, and burn."

After this, the three of them vanished. Neisan opened the cell door.

"Wha... He forgot to lock the cell door?",said Neisan bewildered.

After leaving the cell, Neisan went into the next room, where two Mogekos were eating prosciutto.

"Do you have names?",asked Neisan

"No, we don't",grunted Mogeko

"But how does that work?",asked Neisan

"Now, you people have names. That's because you don't know who you are.",replied the other Mogeko,"We know who we are, so we don't need names."

Neisan left the room.


	11. Bad End 4 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I don't own the song excerpt at the end.**

 **(Lemon)**

* * *

 **"Collapse"  
**

Burukku and Defect Mogeko started struggling, but it was no use.

 **"You're not getting out of this.",said Moge-ko, eyes flashing red and cyan,"Oh no, you aren't!"**

Moge-ko looks over at the door and sees that it is ajar slightly.

"Eh. Just a sec.",said Moge-ko, before turning and locking the door **,"Now we'll have no interruptions."**

Moge-ko's baleful smirk intensifies as her eyes turn charcoal black. A blackness so dark it seems to swallow up everything.

 **"GYAHAHAHAHA!",laughed Moge-ko**

"Damnit... Let us go!",said Defect Mogeko, Moge-ko turned to him.

"Just shut up for a sec, will you?!",said Moge-ko, as she took out her halberd and began slashing at Defect Mogeko.

Defect Mogeko's blood poured out as he was being subsequently hacked and chopped and spliced to pieces. The cherry blood dripped down the wooden cross that he was incarcerated upon.

"Good boy, much quieter... ***** ",said Moge-ko at Defect Mogeko's now present silence

Moge-ko turned her crazed eyes to Burukku and began to walk over to her. As she walked, she threw her halberd into the corner of the room, near the door, where it became embedded on the cold, concrete wall.

When she got to the cross that Burukku was confined to, she smirked as she looked up at Burukku's naked appearance, eyes lingering on her round butt against the cold wooden bar. Moge-ko promptly stepped up onto the stool next to them and began feeling up Burukku's legs. Burukku froze up with fear and watched Moge-ko touch her.

"Stop, please.",said Burukku

Moge-ko looked up and tilted her head in confusion.

 **"It's only just begun.",replied Moge-ko** , before taking out something small from her pocket,"This'll hurt just a teeny tad bit!" **  
**

At this she stuck the object into Burukku.

"Ahh!",Burukku cried out in pain, feeling something wet slide down her legs. Moge-ko pulled the object out. It was a small key covered in rosy blood that slowly dripped down.

Tossing the bloodied key away, Moge-ko reached up and cupped Burukku's buttocks, and squeezed. Burukku's breath hitched as she froze up again. Moge-ko lifted her hands from Burukku's butt, and moved them to feel her stomach, hands slowing moving upwards while feeling and rubbing. She stopped just right before Burukku's chest.

"S-Stop!",pleaded Burukku

"I don't wanna!",replied Moge-ko, before looking at Burukku's chest and smirking. She reached with her hands and cupped her breast, using her thumbs to caress and rub Burukku's nipples. Burukku whimpered slightly at the contact.

For the next few minutes, Moge-ko kept on teasing Burukku by continuing to pinch and softly squeeze Burukku's breasts, while Burukku kept whimpering. When Moge-ko decided that she had enough of this for now, she stopped and gave Burukku a squeeze, then she let go of her breast.

Moge-ko then moved her hands downwards, still feeling Burukku's skin, until her hands were on her thighs.

"P-Please...",pleaded Burukku faintly, control slipping

"Your blood is red like cherry juice.",said Moge-ko, ignoring her while looking at the dried blood on Burukku's thighs and legs. Moge-ko leaned in close and began licking the blood on Burukku's thighs slowly and gradually. After this, she straightened up and moved her hands and used them to pull her legs apart, revealing her opening.

"E-E-e...",said Burukku weakly, when Moge-ko began to put her finger in. When her finger was in all the way, she slowly began to pull it out, before quickly pushing it back in. Burukku breathed in quickly. Moge-ko added a second finger and began pumping slowly, Burukku whimpered softly during this.

At this point, Moge-ko felt a liquid running down her hand, and saw that Burukku was leaking somewhat. She withdrew her fingers slowly and moved them back to cup Burukku's buttocks and squeezed, again. Burukku let out a gasp at this, and whimpered when she felt Moge-ko's fingers stroke and squeeze her butt roughly.

Moge-ko then put her two fingers back into Burukku and added a third. Burukku's focus broke. Moge-ko pumped her fingers in and out of her, while Burukku is now moaning. Then, Moge-ko stopped moving her fingers, looked up and saw that Burukku was panting heavily. Her nipples were stiff and erect, and her breast shook as she panted. Moge-ko smirked and with her eyes flashing red, began pumping again, causing Burukku to moan again. This time, however, Moge-ko moved her **other** hand upwards, cupping Burukku's right breast and squeezed. Burukku screamed.

Moge-ko began pinching Burukku's now erect nipple, while she simultaneously pumped her fingers in and out of her. Burukku's breathing gradually got quicker, whimpering and moaning more often. Her hips bucked at the pleasure, and soon it became too much for her.

However, before she was about to explode, Moge-ko stopped her ministrations altogether. Burukku panted, her body was as warm as lava, and her face an expression of pleasure. As she panted, she saw Moge-ko looking at her with a smirk, her eyes as **black** as a crow.

"I think that's enough for today.",said Moge-ko sinisterly,"We'll do this again tomorrow."

"W-Wait, please...",begged Burukku, she was so aroused right now and needed to be finished.

"Mogege! This is **torture** , don'tcha know?",replied Moge-ko

Moge-ko walked over to the bloodied key and picked it up, then she used it to unlock the door, Burukku, face flushed, is watching her every move. Afterwards, she went outside the room and then locked it again.

The room darkened and Burukku looked down at her breast. Then, she looked at Defect Mogeko, and realized that he has been dead. Burukku looked down again, and fell into the deep, dark, fog of Despair.

 **"Puhuhuhuhu!"**

* * *

 _ **The shining light will sink in darkness,**_  
 _ **Victory for hate incarnate,**_  
 _ **Misery and pain for all.**_  
 _ **When it falls...**_


	12. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Hyunger**

Defect Mogeko and Burukku went back into Moge-ko's room and headed towards her bed. Underneath the fluffy bed was a trapdoor, which Burukku opened. Then, they went down through it.

They eventually landed in what appeared to be a hospital. There, they saw a nurse Mogeko scolding a Zombie Mogeko.

"Be quiet in the hospital.",snapped Nurse Mogeko

"O... oorghh...",replied Zombie Mogeko

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Aw, they got away.",pouted Moge-ko

Suddenly, Moge-ko thought of a plan.

"...Moge-ko got a goooooood idea!",said Moge-ko, **"Heehee..."**

* * *

As Burukku and Defect Mogeko were walking down a hospital hallway, they dodged the Zombie Mogekos.

"You know how on each floor... There's been special Mogekos?",asked Defect Mogeko

"? Like Somewhat Strange Mogeko, Prosciutto Fairy, Blood Spirit... and Hasu, right?",replied Burukku

"Yeah... ...I think I should tell you the story of this castle's creation...",replied Defect Mogeko

"Once, there was a lonely individual.

Unable to bear his solitude,

he made a kingdom solely for himself.

He became the king of the land...

A kingdom needs a castle for its king...

So the king made one right in the center.

This is that castle...

But there was nothing inside the castle.

It was just a world of nothingness.

The king pondered.

And he made seven Mogekos.

Those were... the special Mogekos.

They were put on each floor,

to serve as that floor's guardian...

Then the king made many more Mogekos,

and the land became much busier.

The king looked upon it, and was very satisfied.

That was the genesis of Mogeko Castle.",said Defect Mogeko

They ventured down the next hallway. There they saw a Mogeko that was panicking.

"I... I'm LOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!",wailed Mogeko

Defect Mogeko and Burukku went into the next room, which had cages with several Mogekos inside. There was a lone Mogeko outside the cages, looking at them frantically.

"Um! Um! My friends are in this cage! I came to help them!",explained Mogeko,"But I dunno how to open it!"

Burukku went over to the switch next to the wall. Then she broke it to prevent the Mogekos from escaping and coming after her. Then, she pulled out her katana and stabbed the lone Mogeko.

"W... What have you done?! How dare you kill my friend?!",gasped a Mogeko in a cage.

"Eee! Mogederer!",exclaimed the Mogeko next to him.

"T-The switch! What'd you do?!,gaped a Mogeko looking wide eyed at the broken switch,"We'll never get out now... Are we going to... starve?!"

This Mogeko suddenly banged his head head on the bars of the cage and screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so hungry let me OOOOOOOOOUT!"

Defect Mogeko went into the next room, and saw Moge-ko standing with a box wrapped in a bow.

"Tuh-daaaaah!",said Moge-ko,"Good job coming right to me!"

"Grr...",said Defect Mogeko

"So heyyy... Moge-ko prepared a wonderful present for **You**!",said Moge-ko, opening the box,"Take it, take it!"

Out of the box, a fluffy white creature came. It began running into the next room. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar.

Out of the box, came a monster. It was pitch black and had white buttons for eyes. It had claws and sharp teeth. Its entire body was drench in a dark liquid that constantly dripped.

When the monster saw Defect Mogeko and Burukku, it roared again and began to shift and slouch over to them. Claws opening a closing slightly as it went, black liquid dripped everywhere.

Burukku and Defect Mogeko ran into the next room, ignoring **Moge-ko** giggling madly at their expense.

Moge-ko's laugh continued to rang out as they closed and locked the door, the monster roaring and bashing itself against the door hopelessly.

Defect Mogeko and Burukku looked and saw the fluffy white creature lying on the ground, panting.

"Moffuru! You're okay?!",said Defect Mogeko

As Defect Mogeko and Moffuru caught up, Burukku looked around the room. She saw a fluffy statue, and a fluffy painting. By the door to the next room was another white creature.

"Fluffy-fluff-uff.( _I like to read, fluff._ )",said the white fluffy creature

Burukku went back over to Defect Mogeko and Moffuru.

"I see the Mogekos here are all sort of fluffy...?",asked Burukku

"Yes, they're called Mofukos.",replied Moffuru

"Mofukos?",asked Burukku

"They've been infected with **Blancfluff Mogeparasites**.",replied Defect Mogeko,"It's outrageously contagious... So infected Mogekos - or, Mofukos, are usually executed."

"I've had that monster mistake me for a Mofuko and nearly ea me many a time.",said Mofuru,"You should go, I fear that something bad is about to happen..."

Defect Mogeko and Burukku said their goodbyes and left to the next floor.

In the hallway between the floors, they saw a sign that said: **"Fluff Path."**

As they continued walking, they saw a strange moving pattern on the walls; it looked like white orbs constantly falling down like snow. As they finished walking in this hallway, they saw the final sign: **"The souls of dead Mofuko become stars, which fall on the land."**


	13. Bad End 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

 **(Mini-Lemon)**

* * *

 **"Face"**

But before they could get to the door, Moge-ko suddenly appeared right in front of them.

 **"Ah ah ah!",said Moge-ko** , as she blocked their only way of escaping.

Defect Mogeko and Burukku looked back to see the monster picking up speed, nearing them.

The monster roared as it got close to Defect Mogeko and using its claws, ripped him to shreds. Then, the monster turned to look at Burukku, its white buttons for eyes gleamed blankly. It roared again, and grabbed her with its claws.

Using its claws, it ripped Burukku's shirt. She stood shocked as what remained of her shirt fell off of her. Without warning, the monster grabbed hold of her skirt and also ripped it off. Moge-ko stared hungrily at Burukku, then the monster grabbed each of her limbs with each of its claws and pinned her down on the floor.

Burukku tried to get up, but it was no use. Then, a long pitch black tentacle made up of the black liquid formed and began groping her. Burukku laid there in fear as the tip of the tentacle began pinching one of her nipples. Burukku cried out in shock and squirmed as the monster leaned further over her, its black liquid dripped onto her face; it burned.

Burukku screamed as her body felt as if it were burning. Her nipples were hard despite the burning sensation. More of the black liquid fell onto her; in her mouth, and everywhere else. Suddenly, she stopped squirming. Moge-ko whistled, and the monster subsequently got off of her and shifted back into the box.

Moge-ko smirked as she reached out and wiped the black liquid off of Burukku's face.

 **"AGYAGAGAGA!",laughed Moge-ko** as she saw that Burukku was now faceless; a featureless pearly white skin was all that was there.


	14. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I also don't own Lord of the Flies, it is owned by William Golding.  
**

* * *

 **"Cadaver"**

Neisan walked down the hall, and entered the next room. In it, was a cage; and in the cage was a big fish thing. Neisan cautiously approached the cage, and poked the fish thing. However, upon doing this, the Fish Thing appeared to get angry at Neisan and began struggling.

Moments later, it broke out of its cage. However, its side-fins got torn off during this. Because of that, it began to grow human arms, and chased Neisan out of the room. The Fish Thing chased Neisan into the next room, where Neisan managed to barely lose it.

In this room, there wasn't anything considered mentionable, besides the window. Neisan looked out of the window, and was astounded by what he saw. Outside, there were two groups of Mogekos, who appeared to be fighting eachother; one group clad in white shirts, the other was clad in black shirts. Confused, Neisan looked up a bit, and saw a giant tornado above the two opposing Mogeko groups. The tornado kept switching back and forth from being slow-motion to being sped-up, repeatedly.

Turning away from the window, Neisan went into the next room. Before leaving this room, he heard a voice.

" _Good for you._ ",said a familiar voice, sounding like a husk of a dead cicada, but deep.

"Who art thou?",asked Neisan, trying to remember whose voice this is.

" _Come and see._ ",replied the voice ominously

Neisan walked into the next room, and in this room, he saw a glowing blue&white orb. Neisan looked at the orb in curiosity.

"What's this?",he asked

" _Yours._ ",replied the voice," _You know it's what you want._ "

"It's shiny, but I don't think I'd want this.",replied Neisan

" _You don't have a choice._ ",said the voice, before the orb smashed itself into Neisan, causing him to stumble backwards. Neisan's chest hurt and his left eye burned. He asked the voice, if this was supposed to happen.

" _Be afraid._ ",replied the voice," _Be very afraid._ "

"Why should I be afraid of you?",asked Neisan, clutching his head, as he walked to the next room. Then, he saw a pig's skull on a spear stabbed in the ground.

" _You are a silly little boy._ ",said the pig's head," _Don't you agree? Aren't you just a silly little boy?_ "

Neisan didn't answer it.

" _What are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you afraid of me?_ ",asked the pig's head

"That book...",replied Neisan

" _There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the beast._ ",said the Beast

Neisan took a step back and the Beast cackled slightly.

" _Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are what they are?_ ",asked the Beast

Neisan ignored it and ran past the Beast.

" _This is ridiculous. You know perfectly well you'll only meet me down there - so don't try to escape!_ "

Neisan was about to leave the room, before he could, the Beast said one last thing.

" _This has gone quite far enough. My poor, misguided child, do you think you know better than I do?_ "

Neisan paused in shock. Then he left the room.

" _Scared yet?_ "

* * *

 **Waru**


	15. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

As Defect Mogeko and Burukku walked into the room, Defect Mogeko stopped in shock.

"No, no! This is...",gasped Defect Mogeko, as he gazed down at the other side of the room.

"...So this is your doing...",said Defect Mogeko, looking at a Mogeko on a throne,"mogeko...!"

The king stood up and with a sweeping gesture, said," Welcome to Mogeko Castle! AKA, mine!"

( _He looks completely indistinuishable from the others._ ),thought Burukku

The king smirked at them and said,"When you're in Moge-tan's world, you won't do as you please, moge!"

Defect Mogeko turned around, but the door was gone.

"It's futile.",said King mogeko,"It's impossible for you to run from me."

Defect Mogeko glared at King mogeko.

"Because...you are me.",said King mogeko, smirking,"... **Nega-Mogeko**."

 ** _8Flashback8_**

King mogeko and Nega-Mogeko are standing in a small room sporting a white cross decoration.

"Your ways are wrong!",yelled Nega-Mogeko suddenly

"Eh?",asked King mogeko, caught off guard

"...You should not do these things.",replied Nega-Mogeko,"Don't listen to it!"

"What's gotten into you?",asked King mogeko

"It's all... all wrong.",replied Nega-Mogeko,"Moge-Mu is wrong!"

King mogeko stood silent for several moments.

"Defect",he said finally,"You're... defective."

"Huh?",asked Nega-Mogeko

"You separate from our **singularity**... So you can't be allowed to live.",replied King mogeko

"Wha...",replied Nega-Mogeko, confused at what King mogeko was saying

"Hey! Arrest Nega... No. Arrest that defect Mogeko.",said King mogeko, ordering his guards

"Sir, yes, sir!",replied the guard Mogekos as they arrested Nega-Mogeko

"mogeko!",yelled Nega-Mogeko as he was hauled off to the dungeon

 ** _EndFlashbackEnd_**

King mogeko, his smirk widening, raised his hands and several Mogekos rained from the ceiling. With a cry of,"Mogege!",the Mogekos were ready to attack Burukku and Defect Mogeko.

Defect Mogeko and Burukku didn't waste any time. Taking out their weapons, they slashed and hacked at the Mogekos coming at them at all sides. When all the Mogekos were gone, they were suddenly pushed against a pillar and collapsed on the floor. Defect Mogeko got up with determination.

"So you've still got that much in you...",mused King mogeko, gazing at Defect Mogeko with a forlorn expression,"So, what next?"

"Next... comes you!",replied Defect Mogeko

"Even when you know it's impossible?",asked King mogeko, dodging a blow from Defect Mogeko

They fought like wolves. Each one neither outmatching the other. Then, Defect Mogeko suddenly plunged his fist into King mogeko's stomach.

"Gah!",cried out King mogeko, going limp

Defect Mogeko then tried to remove his arm, but it's stuck. Horrified, he looks at King Mogeko, who's looking at him with a crestfallen expression.

"Didn't I... tell you?",asked King Mogeko, slowly, closing his eyes

 **"It's all... futile."** ,he said, a single eye opened in the center of his face

Suddenly, they vanished.

 **"Watch."**


	16. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Exit, Entrance**

Burukku went to look out a window, and outside, was Defect Mogeko.

Defect Mogeko was tied to a stake.

"Such a pitiful end...",said King mogeko

"...You could never understand.",replied Defect Mogeko

"Light the fire.",ordered King mogeko

"Yes sir!",responded Execution Mogeko

The flames burned...

Defect Mogeko's body...

went up in flames...

* * *

Burukku suddenly woke up on a bus. Confused, she thought this journey had been all a dream. However, when she tried to get off, the driver ignored her and drove faster. Curious, Burukku gets to the front seat to see...

"Uh... (E-Er... Mr. Driver?)",said Burukku

Burukku jumped back in surprise, it was a Mogeko.

"This is an express bus, miss!",said Driver(Mogeko),"Mogege! Thank you for boarding the bus direct to Mogeko Castle!"

"Wait, what? But I was just there!",exclaimed Burukku

"Let's put the pedal to the medal!",replied Driver(Mogeko), before picking up more speed

Finally, they were back outside the castle. When Burukku got off the bus, she saw a sign that said: **"Mogeko Kingdom"**

Burukku wandered around for awhile, until...

"Hey! Welcome back!",said King mogeko

Burukku ignored him and continued walking to find Neisan.

"Uh, wai-!',said King mogeko, confused by the lack of reaction,"Wait! Please wait!"

And Burukku continued to ignore him.

"Sorry! I was too stubborn! I'll apologize! Just wAAaaAAAIITTT!",begged King mogeko, but to no avail, as Burukku had left this area.

 **Uneri**


	17. Neisan's Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks. I also don't own Lord of the Flies, it is owned by William Golding.**

* * *

 **Neisan's Ending  
**

Neisan walked sluggishly down the hall, his aching head feeling worse with each step. His heartbeat slowed and he felt really drowsy. Eventually, he made it to the next room, where he collapsed on the floor. His eye engulfed in a blue light, while his body was engulfed by a white light.

 _ **HHHNIGHTMAREHHH**_

Neisan woke with a start, and saw that he was in completely different room than the one he had just been in. The burning sensation and aching seemed to have vanished, so he thought that was amendable. When Neisan woke up, the room flashed in a red color for a few moments. Then Neisan stood up, feeling refreshed. A strange rustling sound began to get louder and louder, until finally... Neisan turned around.

"! You! How are you here?!",asked Neisan

"Did you think you could escape?",asked the black-eyed version of Neisan,"That you could escape the voice of madness?"

 _Nightmare Neisan Approaches_

Nightmare Neisan suddenly appeared in front of Neisan, then in the corners of the room, and finally back where he was. Neisan ran through the door and down the hallway. With Nightmare Neisan, otherwise known as Other Neisan, ran after him, just like in that dream.

"The worst is yet to come.",said Nightmare Neisan

"Stop following me!",replied Neisan as he ran

"I'm more you, than you'd ever admit!",replied Nightmare Neisan, sounding guttural

Neisan ran down several hallways, being almost closely followed by the other Neisan.

"So if I told you my name, would you remember it?",asked Nightmare Neisan

"I don't need to.",replied Neisan

They ran and they ran. They even ran in circles.

"Would doing that really matter?",asked Nightmare Neisan,"It seemed useless, don'tcha think?"

Neisan ignored him and continued running.

"What criteria are you using to be sure or unsure?",asked Nightmare Neisan

"How do I get out of here?!",asked Neisan

"You cannot find the exit in this realm of darkness.",replied Nightmare Neisan

"Go to hell!",Neisan told him, still running

"I will make you feel every kind of hunger I know.",replied Nightmare Neisan

Neisan was starting to feel tired from all of this running. When finally, they arrived at a dead-end.

 **"Ue-Aijō!"** ,yelled Nightmare Neisan, throwing shadow plywood at Neisan.

Neisan dodged all of the shadow plywood. Nightmare Neisan looks disappointed at this.

 **"Ue-Yoku!"** ,yelled Nightmare Neisan, shoving several thorns at Neisan. Once again, Neisan dodged them all.

Growling in a guttural manner, Neisan tries to not appear furious, but to no avail.

"I'm not messing around this timE!",roared Nightmare Neisan, who began charging up

Neisan got ready.

 **"Ue-Mutsūno!"** ,roared Nightmare Neisan, shooting a blast of dark energy straight at Neisan's head.

Neisan dodged this attack just barely, and the attack bounced off of the wall and rushed back to Nightmare Neisan.

" **GAAAAAAAHHHH _HHHHHHHh_**!",screamed Nightmare Neisan as he was thrown back against the wall, collapsing onto the floor.

Neisan walked over to his fallen adversary and watched as he slowly disintegrated, skin melting off to reveal...

"No, that can't be.",said Neisan

What was left of Nightmare Neisan vanished from sight.

And everything went black.

 _ **ENDNightMareEND**_

Neisan woke up. Almost immediately, he felt very strange. He looked at himself.

"!? No way! I'm a-!",gasped Neisan,"You know what? I don't care right now."

Neisan walked into the next room, where he saw several injured Mogekos lying around. The conditions of this room were so bad, that Neisan had to trudge to get through to the next room.

In this room, was another pig's head.

" _Come here, little boy._ ",said The Beast," _I know what you want, little boy._ "

Neisan tried to ignore it.

" _Nothing's changed, little boy._ ",said The Beast," _And what if you do everything you swore you would? What then?_ "

Neisan had no answer for this.

" _Nothing's changed. You'll go home. You'll be bored._ ",said The Beast, menacingly," _And what would happen then?_ "

"I'll tell everyone about this place.",replied Neisan

" _No one will listen to you._ ",replied The Beast," _Stay here with us... We will listen to you._ "

Neisan ran into the next room and locked the door... only to find the pig's head in this room also, smirking malevolently.

" _Might as well give up, boy._ ",said The Beast with a cruel expression," _They've almost caught you, anyhow._ "

Neisan listened and heard the faint cries of,"Mogege!",then he ran into the next room, and the next and the next.

" _Poor, ickle, boy. Why bother to run? You can't keep it up forever, so why fight the inevitable?_ ",asked The Beast throughout these rooms," _Face it; you lost, you failed._ "

"Shut up",yelled Neisan running farther and further.

" _Come now, Neisan. Just give up and let them take you;_ ",said The Beast, malevolently," _it's no more than you deserve, after all._ "

Neisan kept running with determination through several hundred rooms and hallways. Finally, he made it to a huge set of intrinsic doors, different than all the others. Neisan struggled to push through, and began to hurry when he heard something huge stomping its way towards his direction.

Neisan managed to push the door open, and slipped outside. Then, he struggled to close the door behind him, and succeeded.

" ** _No!_** ",screamed a voice from beyond the door, and it no longer sounded even faintly human.

Neisan slumped down on the ground.

"It's finally over.",he said before fainting.


	18. Burukku's Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

 **Burukku's Ending**

Burukku wandered around for quite a while. After several hours, she sat down on the floor to rest. And nodded off.

 ** _HHHNightMareHHH_**

When she woke up, she looked around confusedly.

"This wasn't the room I was just in.",said Burukku

" _ **Eichi**_ ",said an wheezing, echoing voice behind Burukku

Burukku turned around, and saw a tall, shadow man.

"W-What are _you_ doing here?",asked Burukku

" ** _We've been watching you, Eichi_** ",said the Shadow Man

 _The Administrator Approaches_

"Administrator...",replied Burukku

The Administrator began slowly walking towards Burukku.

" ** _You swore allegiance but you are NOT in a position to make decisions like this_** ",said The Administrator, before raising his arms.

Suddenly, a lumbering shadow with a metal safe as a head, and carrying a hammer and a sack appeared: The Keeper.

" ** _This is not acceptable behavior_** ",said The Administrator," ** _You will bring us back that boy!_** "

The Administrator and The Keeper began walking towards Burukku. Burukku ran out of the room and down the hall.

" ** _Run all you want, Eichi. You can't escape._** ",said The Administrator

Burukku continued to run, disregarding the monstrous groans The Keeper was making while making an effort to attempt to keep up with her.

" ** _Come back, Eichi! You have a job to do!_** ",yelled The Administrator

Burukku turned the corner and continued to run.

" _ **We can't have you acting on your own! You will follow us!**_ ",said The Administrator

"Get away from me!",yelled Burukku

" ** _No. You do what We say._** ",replied The Administrator," _ **You will come back with that boy, or you will disappear.**_ "

Burukku began to feel exhausted, but she kept on running.

" ** _You really think you can do anything to stop this?_** ",laughed The Administrator in a wheezing, echoing voice

Eventually, Burukku ran into a large room... with no exits. She turned around to see The Keeper being impaled by The Administrator and landed on the ground, limp.

" ** _You failed._** ",said The Administrator," ** _We gave you an order and you failed._** "

"None of this is real! You aren't real!",replied Burukku

" _ **You want to believe that, but I'm right here.**_ ",replied The Administrator, in a sinister manner," ** _I've been with you this whole time._** "

"This world is one gigantic nightmare.",said Burukku,"But I'm not afraid of you."

" _ **That just shows how little you understand.**_ ",replied The Administrator," ** _You should be very afraid._** "

Burukku stood her ground.

" ** _We have you, Eichi._** ",said The Administrator," _ **and you know the consequences for failure.**_ "

The Administrator raised his arms again, the room darkened tremendously.

" _ **We won't let you just leave us!**_ ",said The Administrator, before creating several clones; all of which began teleporting towards Burukku. Burukku raised her katana, and slashed at a shadow. It dissipated, but it wasn't the real one. She swung again, this time, she got the real one.

The clones vanished, and The Administrator was kneeling on the ground, panting. When Burukku got near, he suddenly got up and began laughing maniacally.

" _ **Aahhahahahahahhaha!**_ ",laughed The Administrator, as he created two clones of Burukku in red clothing.

The Administrator vanished and Burukku's clones began to walk towards her.

" _ **What does this world look like to you**_?",asked The Administrator's voice," ** _Tell me, Eichi, what do you see?_** "

" _Give in to me._ ",whispered the clones.

Burukku ignored them and slashed at the clones. The clones vanished. A bright light filled the area, light was shining behind The Administrator; and he was blocking it.

" ** _You think you can run..._** ",said The Administrator, when Burukku began charging at him," ** _But you're ours!_** "

The Administrator manifested two gigantic shadow hands, and began to try and clobber Burukku with them.

Burukku dodged the hands and sliced one of them clean off.

Undeterred by this, The Administrator slammed his remaining shadow hand on the floor, knocking Burukku over. Burukku got up just as The Administrator was about to put his hand down again, and sliced that off too.

Finally, with no hands, The Administrator was vulnerable. Burukku strode up to him and stabbed him.

" ** _AAAAAHHHHhhhhhh!_** ",yelled The Administrator, as he fell to the ground.

" _ **You think you've won... But have you? You don't know anything.**_ ",said The Administrator, slowly

" _ **I am with you. I will always be with you now.**_ ",said The Administrator standing up

"You don't know me. I'm stronger than you think.",replied Burukku, before stabbing him again

The Administrator vanished.

And everything went black.

" _ **Are you sure enough in yourself?**_ "

 _ **ENDNightMareEND**_

Burukku woke with a start. Groaning, she stood up and walked into the next room.

* * *

A roar shook the castle.

"Mogeeeee!",screamed Moge-ko,"MOGEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"M-Moge-ko, calm down, moge...",said King mogeko

"Gaaahh! Burukku-chan! Bring me Burukku-chan so we can **PLAY**!",yelled Moge-ko

"I told you, she got away...",replied King mogeko

"Then I'll play with YOU! Come! First, triangle horse torture!",said Moge-ko

"NOOOooOOoOOOOOooOOO!",screamed King mogeko

 **"AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!",laughed Moge-ko,"I'll have you go 'til entrails spill out your butt!"**

* * *

Burukku stopped walking.

"...Huh?",said Burukku, looking up

"! W-Whoa! It's Burukku-chan!",said the King, pointing behind Moge-ko,"Behind you, behind!" (Whew! I'm safe!)

"Ah?",said Moge-ko, turning around,"Ahhhhh! Burukku-tan! ***-*** "

"Why'd you run, huh? Play with Moge-ko!",said Moge-ko **,"Aheeheeheeeheeeheee!"**

Burukku didn't answer.

"Hm, what first? Maybe rip off your nails, chop off your fingers and smear you with salt!",mused Moge-ko

Burukku stayed silent.

"Hey, SAY something!",yelled Moge-ko

"...Huffspray",replied Burukku

"Moge?!",replied Moge-ko

Moge-ko collapsed on the floor.

"M... Moge-ko?!",said King mogeko

"Don't worry... I didn't kill her...",replied Burukku

"Huh?",said King mogeko,(Why not?! You should have!)

"But I will kill... **you**.",replied Burukku, before picking King mogeko off of the ground and began strangling him.

"Mgyooooohhhh?! Stop!",screamed King mogeko,"Not the face! Not the face! Not... **GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

King mogeko's remains fell to the floor.

"?! Leader!",said a Mogeko,"W-What a horrible thing...!"

Burukku went down and picked up something, and placed it on her head.

"?! She... put on the king's scalp...",gasped another Mogeko

"Now I... am this land's king.",said King Burukku

"Wh... WHAAAAAAT?!",said Mogeko, aghast

"Today... this is Burukku Castle.",replied King Burukku

"Say what! Don't be stupid!",yelled another Mogeko

"Huffspray.",threatened King Burukku, before causing a giant thunderstorm

"The one who inherits King mogeko's power becomes king.",said King Burukku,"Obey me."

The thunder thumped and the lightning flashed.

"Waaahhh! HYAAAAAAHHHH!",screamed the Mogekos


	19. Aron's Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

"Wait...",said Aron suddenly

"What the fuck am I doing in THIS story?!",he yelled gallantly.

Confused, Aron gets up and leaves to partake in his own adventure.

* * *

 **Shaded**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko. I don't own The Evil Within, it is owned by Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

The Shadow closed its book and looked down at the figure in the bed.

"How was it?"

Silence

"Was it amusing?

Silence

"...This book really brings me back. I wrote it, you know."

Silence

"It was really popular in the castle, for a time..."

Silence

"The form happiness takes really varies between people..."

Silence

"It's not an easy subject..."

Silence

"No one can really define happiness... Not for sure, at least..."

Silence

"...I don't really get it."

Silence

"And you."

Silence

"What about you? Hey..."

Silence

"Hasn't it... always been that way?"

Silence

"Did your story... end on that day?"

Silence

"Were you happy?"

Silence

"...And now?"

Silence

 **"Well, Kodi?"**

Silence

 **"Haha."**

Silence

 **"...Hahahah."**

Silence

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Silence

 **"I see! Guess NOT, huh?!"**

Silence

 **"Thought you'd get better with all those pills, though!"**

Silence

 **"But nah, if your mind itself's broken, nothing Moge-Mu can do!"**

Silence

 **"Broken!"**

Silence

 **"All together now!"**

Silence

 **"Hey Kodi hey Kodi! What should we play today!"**

Silence

 **"Oh? Can't hear me! GYAAGAGAGAGAGA!"**

Silence

 **"I've been with you your whole life! Mogege!"**

Silence

 **"Don't worry, I'LL ALLLLLLLLLWAYS be here at your side!"**

Silence

 **"By the time I'm done with you, no one will be able to recognize you anymore!**

Silence

 **"C'mon! Let's play! With Moge-Mu!"**

Silence

 **"FORRREEEVVVEEERRR!"**

* * *

 **Where there is Mogeko, there is nightmare.**

 **Mogege mogege mogege!**

 **Mogege mogege mogege!**


End file.
